Twas a dark and not very stormy night
by jamesriplily
Summary: There was a full moon Padfoot and Prongs get a little carried away...


A Dark and Not Very Stormy Night.

Summary: James/Sirius slash. Quite cute and fluffy. One shot about the after effects of a night under the full moon. It's set in marauder era, and is pre-James and Lily. A sort of 'this happened to me, but not'.

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys. I own only my own mind and what I think.

* * *

'Twas a not very dark and stormy afternoon when James Potter finally arrived at the train station. He hadn't seen Remus, Sirius or Lily all summer, and he had missed them. Sadly, he had been owled by them earlier to say that Peter wasn't well and wouldn't be able to come. But out of desperate desire to get out under the stars with his best friends again, he had come anyway. He jumped off the train and ran to the top of the stairs where he could see his two best friends waiting for him.

"Padfoot! Moony! I've missed you guys so much!"

Sirius had cut his hair and put bleached white streaks into the front. It was a shock, but a good look. James hugged his two friends tightly. The jumped into Sirius' mum's car and went back Sirius' house, chatting all the way about the evening of marauding to come. They had been deprived of each other for weeks, and each was as excited as the other to be re-united. A potion created six months ago had made it so that Remus no longer had issues with his werewolf transformation, he could now transform at will during the week around the full moon, similar to an animagus. And so tonight, they were going to go out and run around the woods near where Sirius lived, and wreak havoc.

It took only a few minutes to get back to Sirius', where Lily was waiting – she had only just arrived there, said Mrs Black. James loved 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius' home. In the middle of London, pretty close to Hyde Park, it was ideally situated for not only marauding, but also Diagon Alley, and the amazing shops in Muggle London.

The three heaped on top of Lily when they returned, all glad to see her again. She had flooed in from a communal floo a few miles from her house. The reason none of them had seen her all summer was that her parents had sent her to visit her grandmother for a month and a half.

They decided to watch the video of the muggle holiday that James, Remus, Sirius and peter had been on the year before. Part of their extra-curricular studies at Hogwarts had been to spend a week living like a muggle, and they had decided to do it in an old manor house in Somerset. They had had a fantastic time, and the video, complete with huge quantities of pervy comments, proved this. They had spent a lot of time on that holiday taking the piss out of Peter for spending his week sitting around with a camera talking about the fact that the Weasleys had twins. James, Remus and Sirius had never seen Arthur and Charles anything interesting, but Peter obviously had a taste for red-heads. The sickest thing on the video was when James decided to sing a song about one of his favourite pastimes. The song went like this-

"Dough the stuff that buys me weed,

Ray the guy who sells me weed,

Me the guy who smokes the weed,

Far, the distance to my weed,

So…I think I'll have some weed,

La, la la la la la weed,

Tea? I'd rather have some weed,

And that brings us back to doh doh doh doh!"

When Sirius' mum walked in halfway through his little masterpiece, James was mortified, but she just laughed, and passed the boys a box full of chocolate and two boxes of Solero ice creams.

"You know, Siri" said Remus conversationally, "You're the only person I know who can deep-throat a Solero!"

Sirius, like the teenage boy he was, proceeded to demonstrate, causing James to almost piss himself laughing as the cold of the ice cream hit the back of Sirius' throat and almost caused him to gag. He did, however, fit the whole ice cream in his throat, and then stood up and took a bow before he removed it.

The evening passed in a blur of being childish and immature, until the boys decided it was time to get their robes on and go running around the woods in the park near Grimmauld place. In order to look even more dishevelled, Sirius decided to stick his head in a bucket of water. When he came up, it was in almost feminine ringlets which framed his face. They were finally ready, and all stuck on their shoes and grabbed their wands.

"Time to run up and down the road shouting at muggles, boys," said Lily.

The boys cheered! James tucked his cigarettes and lighter into his pocket, with a chastising look from the others. Sirius picked up a pack of incense and a pocket knife from the counter top in the kitchen. Remus pulled his cloak around his shoulders, and Lily picked up the house key.

"Ready?" Sirius was almost beyond excitement now.

"Yeah, been bloody ready since we finished school!" James was almost skipping down the road.

Almost every car which they saw as they walked to the woods got a flick of a cloak and a shout of "fucking muggles" as they drove past.

It took only half an hour for them to get to the woods, where they stood for a moment, realising they were re-united, then all took out their wands and began running around. Moony tilted his head at the sky and howled, swiftly followed by James and Sirius doing the same thing.

Their wanderings through the woods were not without excitement. The first exciting part of the evneing was when they stumbled across a big empty clearing they'd never found before. Sirius, in dog form of course, ran into the middle of the field and began rolling around on the floor, barking madly, and getiting himself completely covered in mud. James and Remus yelled at him to remind his that the mud would stay on him when he was human again, but he wouldn't listen. The boys and Lily stayed in that field for a while, in human form most of the time, to be fair to Lily, who wasn't an animagus. They play fought and shouted at each other, fights which always ended up with the three guys in a heap on the floor while Lily watched in amusement.

However, nothing could keep this lot interested for long, and they moved back into the woods, this time on the other side of the field. They climbed over a gate, well, the boys climbed whilst Lily simply opened it and walked through.

James lit up, and the others looked at him pointedly again.

"What? Don't knock it till you've tried it guys!"

"O.K. then", said Remus and Sirius, almost simultaneously.

Remus went first, taking a hesitant puff off the Marlboro, trying to hold it in his lungs. When smoke flooded out of his nose, he coughed, but James patted him on the back and he soon recovered. Sirius, on the other hand, took a deep drag, and after holding it in his mouth, blew out a tiny bit of smoke and began coughing violently and swearing profusely.

"Fucking…bollocks…Jame's you're crap. I can't hack hack breathe."

Ten minutes later, they walked on, using a subtle _lumos_ to light up the woods and make sure they didn't fall over anything. It didn't take them long to reach their favourite location in the park, a big open space bordered by trees, with a lake at the bottom. Sirius laughed with ahppiness as he looked at his favourite place in the whole world, and his best friends. He ran forwards and hid behind a tree, trying to scsre th others.

"Sirius, you prick!" shouted James. "You're wearing a white shirt! We can see you a fricking mile off!"

Behind the tree, Sirius shrugged his shirt off under his cloak, then thought again and took the cloak off as well. He ran out from behind the tree and tackled James to the floor.

"Shit!" Exclaimed his friend, squashed so much he could hardly breathe. He suddenly realised Sirius wasn't wearing a shirt, and rolled over, pinning him to the floor, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Sirius wormed his way out from under his friend and stood up; and started to run away, but found himself floored by Lily's hand on his ankle. Lily had been sitting, leaning against a tree and watching 'her' boys fight, and she took the opportunity to get revenge on Sirius for scaring James.

They made their slow way homeward, up the hill towards the road, but then James saw something moving in the trees. He transformed immediately, and then, sniffing the air, ran towards the noise.

"Look Remus, Lily, deer." Sirius whispered in an almost holy voice. To see James running with what could almost be termed his 'own kind', was awesome for all of them. There seemed to be hundreds of deer, they just kept running in a long line in front of the boys, coming from a single gap in the fence, and going all the way to the woods on the other side of the field.

After a few minutes, James returned to the others. He was panting, and it took him a while to get up from the floor. They made their way down the hill and across the bridge to the road. From there, it was only a few minutes back to where the houses began again.

The Marauders emerged on a quiet residential street a short walk away from Grimmauld Place. Remus, Sirius and James were walking together, with James in the middle. The other to boys had their hands tucked into his back pockets, as what seemed like an innocent brotherly gesture.

They soon reached 12 Grimmauld Place, and all collapsed on the sofa. Mrs Black walked in and offered them all food, some obscure creation of Sirius' called 'Osgiliath', which consisted of pasta, baked beans, and huge quantities of pepper. All of them absolutely loved it, despite its dubious mix of flavours.

The guys watched a random film called _"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban"_, which they all found totally unrealistic. After that, they decided to go to bed, not to sleep, but to chat all night.

James curled up once again in between his two best friends, with Sirius proiopped up on an elbow to his left, and Remus breathing gently to his right. Lily fell asleep early, she had had a long day of travelling home from her grandmother's house in America, and needed to sleep.

It didn't take long before Remus made some random insulting comment about Sirius, who jumped over James to pound the werewolf, and before they knew it, they were play fighting rampantly. After half an hour, Remus got bored, and rolled off the bed onto a mattress which the boys had left on the floor in case one of them fell off the bed. He curled up in a duvet and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Left alone, James and Sirius cuddled up together, bodies spooned next to each other. James wrapped his arms over Sirius and held his hand tight. At this point, however, it had crossed neither of their minds for this embrace to be anymore than a brotherly hug. Their legs twined together, neither having enough self control to stay away from the other. Sirius leant back into James' arms, and as James looked down on him, Sirius raised his head and bit James hard on the nose.

"You _bastard_" whispered James, mouth directly over Sirius', so close, they were breathing the same air. He closed the gap, and kissed his friend. It was a tender, chaste peck on the lips, nothing more. That was until he felt Sirius run is hand over is back, and he almost melted in his best friends arms.

"O.K?" whispered James.

Sirius smiled, and replied "O.K." His voice was filled with lust. He pulled James' head down to meet his, and kissed him again. This time, Sirius opened his mouth, and let James' tongue flick over his. Their teeth touched, and James tilted his head, and began to plunder Sirius' mouth mercilessly. His friend responded in kind, and they moved together until James was almost straddling Sirius.

"How long have you wanted to do this?" whispered James.

"Since I met you." Replied Sirius. James blushed. "You?"

"All fucking day" answered James.

They re-commenced their kissing, and James raised Sirius' shirts, whispering "off", as he did so. But Sirius shook his head. James lowered his head to a nipple anyway, sucking and biting gently. Sirius gasped "ah, harder", and James responded with an almost vicious bite. He lowered his hand into Sirius' pajamas, and meeting no resistance, began stroking his friend's hard-on.

Sirius came quickly, and James whispered a wandless cleaning charm to clean him, so they could continue.

James curled his body around his friend and kissed him again.

"You're beautiful Siri, you know that?" James spoke quietly into Sirius' ear, so that if the other two were awake, they wouldn't hear.

"Shut up James. I'm a sixteen year old bulimic with bad hair." He giggled and pressed his lips against James'. "You're not so bad yourself."

James laughed, and kissed Sirius back, desperate to feel his friend's lips on his again.

"James" said Sirius.

"What?" replied his friend.

"I'm in love with Remus."

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, cruel. But these things happen, trust me. laughs in the way of a woman scorned - Sirius if you read this, YOU SUCK! He he, please review, cause I love you all cause you ROCK! So umm, yeah. Too much caffeine, me thinks

Lily x x x


End file.
